Técnica de Troca
A Técnica de Troca転身の術 foi uma técnica categorizada em dois tipos, a Técnica de Troca Mental e a Técnica de Troca Corporal; o primeiro envolvia a visualização das memórias do outro, enquanto o segundo envolvia a transferência da alma de uma pessoa para outro corpo ou objeto. Originalmente ambos foram alcançados através do uso de uma Caixa Preta no Segundo Período; no Terceiro Período, a Técnica de Troca Corporal tornou-se possível através do uso de um feitiço, embora permanecesse raro na prática. Mecânica Antes da finalização do Terceiro Período, a Técnica de Troca Mental foi alcançada usando a original Caixa Preta Tipo E,Pecados Mortais: A Ira de Nêmesis - Glossário com dois participantes tipicamente precisando estar conectados dentro da caixa para que ela funcionasse. Com a Troca Mental, um observador poderia examinar as memórias de um indivíduo e experimentá-las como se elas fossem as suas.Pecados Mortais: A Ira de Nêmesis - Prólogo A versão Tipo L da Caixa Preta levou isso um passo adiante ao permitir que alguém transferisse sua alma para um novo corpo ou recipiente, sendo esta conhecida como a Técnica de Troca Corporal. A Caixa Preta Tipo L só poderia ser usada com o consenso de toda a tripulação a bordo do Climb One, e só poderia ser usada por aqueles com o DNA de um membro da tripulação.Pecados Mortais: A Ira de Nêmesis - 7 No Terceiro Período, indivíduos mágicos e poderosos conseguiam utilizar da Técnica de Troca Corporal sem o uso de uma Caixa Petra. Essa técnica mágica permitia que eles transferissem sua própria alma ou a de um indivíduo próximo para outro corpo humano ou objeto. A alma desejada residia no "corpo" alvo, compartilhando-a com a alma ocupante;A Filha do Mal: Praefacio of Blue - Capítulo 2, Seção 2 o usuário poderia igualmente mover a alma ocupante para outro lugar, permitindo que um usuário efetivamente trocasse de corpo com o outro indivíduo. Também era possível que o conjurador usasse o feitiço para atrair uma alma para seu próprio corpo e alma. Enquanto compartilhavam as almas no mesmo corpo, a consciência de uma alma poderia ser suprimida enquanto a outra tomava posse do corpo. Era um feitiço complexo, apenas alguns poucos e poderosos magos humanos eram capazes de realizá-lo.Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 7 Para invocar a técnica, usualmente era exigido que o usuário recitasse um encantamento curto.Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 7 Ao usar essa técnica, o usuário seria capaz de obter as características e habilidades únicas do corpo visado, exceto pelas características enraizadas na alma, como a imortalidade ou a Síndrome de HER.Pecados Mortais: A Loucura do Duque Venomania - Epílogo Como desvantagem, a consciência do corpo alvo pode ressurgir, desencadeando emoções ou memórias poderosas, tornando difícil para o usuário controlar o corpo.A Filha do Mal: Praefacio of Blue - Capítulo 4, Seção 2 Usuários * Held Yggdra * Rahab Barisol * Behemo Barisol * Levia Barisol * Maria Moonlit * Adam Moonlit * Eve Moonlit * Meta Salmhofer * Elluka Clockworker * Irina Clockworker * Ma Trívia Conceituação e Origem * As duas palavras na frase de ativação da Técnica de Troca (ノロク リトス) usam os mesmos caracteres que o título da música "Chrono Story" (クロノ・ストーリー) com os caracteres invertidos em cada palavra.Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 7 Galeria Livros= GiftEllukaEveDoll.jpg|Elluka using the swap technique in Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono EllukaMaEnbizakaOnline.png|Ma swapping bodies with Kayo in Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka Referências en:Swap Technique Categoria:A Loucura do Duque de Venomania Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Magia Categoria:Técnicas Categoria:Técnicas Mágicas